Tempting the best man
by Caroline Jonas
Summary: ADAP. Isabella Swan ha adorado al mejor amigo de su hermano desde que eran niños. Todos creen que ella y Edward Cullen harían la pareja perfecta, pero después de borrar la línea entre amigos y amantes una noche hace cuatro años atrás, no han dejado de discutir. Obligados a estar juntos en la boda de su hermano, Edward y Bella deciden pactar una tregua por la feliz pareja...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a J. Lynn. Yo solo la adapto ;)**_

* * *

_**Summary**_

_Isabella Swan ha adorado al mejor amigo de su hermano desde que eran niños. Todos creen que ella y Edward Cullen harían la pareja perfecta, pero hay dos grandes fallos en su lógica. 1) Edward ha renunciado a las relaciones de cualquier tipo, y 2) después de borrar la línea entre amigos y amantes una noche hace cuatro años atrás, no han dejado de discutir._

_Obligados a estar juntos en la boda de su hermano, Edward y Bella deciden pactar una tregua por la feliz pareja. Excepto que todas las apuestas están en su contra cuando se ven forzados a hospedarse en una cursi suite de luna de miel y sobrevivir a una multitud de "accidentes" mientras la familia intenta demostrarles que la "chispa" puede usarse para algo más que pelear. Eso es si no se estrangulan primero el uno al otro…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

La invitación de marfil, con su caligrafía elegante y adornos de encaje se sentía más como una humillante bomba de tiempo a la espera de estallar en el rostro de Isabella Swan, que como el anuncio de una hermosa boda. Hombre, ella tenía un problema.

Emmett, su hermano mayor por tres años, su único hermano, realmente iba a casarse ese fin de semana. Casado.

Ella estaba totalmente feliz por él. Incluso hasta emocionada. Su novia, Rosalie, era una gran chica, y se habían convertido en amigas rápidamente. Rosalie nunca lastimaría a su hermano. Una comedia romántica podría basarse en esos dos. Se conocieron el primer año en la Universidad de Maryland, se enamoraron perdidamente, consiguieron grandes puestos de trabajo corporativos directamente relacionados con la universidad, y el resto era historia.

No, Emmett y Rosalie no eran el problema.

Y una boda celebrada en los profundos viñedos del norte de Virginia definitivamente tampoco lo era.

Ni siquiera sus semi-lunáticos padres, quienes poseían y operaban una tienda online muy rentable llamada DOOMSDAY "R" US, y quienes probablemente repartirían máscaras de gas a los invitados, eran el problema. De hecho, ella podría montar un asteroide con la etiqueta "La Tierra es mi Perra" e irrumpir a través de aquella boda.

Su mirada cayó desde la invitación a la lista de asistencia para las damas de honor y los padrinos, y se estremeció. Dejó escapar un suspiro lento, revolviendo los largos mechones de pelo castaño que se habían escapado de su coleta desordenada.

Justo al otro lado de su nombre, separado por unos pocos puntos inocentes, y escrito con tinta carmesí, se encontraba el nombre del padrino: _Edward Cullen_.

_Dios me odia. Eso era todo_. Bueno, ella era la dama de honor, y cualquiera de los otros hermanos Cullen hubiera estado bien como padrino. Pero, oh, no, tenía que ser Edward Cullen. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, su confidente, compañero, lo que sea… También era conocido como la pesadilla de la existencia de Bella.

—Mirar fijamente invitación no va a cambiar absolutamente nada. —Angela Weber apoyó una de sus regordetas caderas contra el escritorio de Bella, atrayendo su atención. Su asistente era un ejemplo de cómo un desastre de la moda podía trabajar para otros. Ese día, Angela llevaba una falda lápiz fucsia, combinada con una camisa campesina color púrpura, decorada con grandes lunares. Un pañuelo negro y botas de cuero terminaban el look. Misteriosamente, realmente se veía bien en lo que debería haber sido un disfraz de payaso. Angela era audaz.

Bella suspiró. Debería utilizar un poco de esa audacia justo ahora. —No creo que pueda lidiar con esto.

—Mira, tendrías que haber seguido mi consejo e invitado a Mike del departamento de historia. Por lo menos así, tendrías relaciones sexuales salvajes en vez de codiciar al mejor amigo de tu hermano durante toda la boda. Un hombre que ya te ha rechazado una vez, debo añadir.

Angela tenía un punto. Ella era tan astuta como eso. —¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Bella, mirando por la ventana de su oficina. Todo lo que podía ver era la acero y el cemento del museo contiguo al edificio, el Smithsoniano, el cual siempre la hacía hinchar el pecho de orgullo. Había trabajado tan duro para convertirse en una de las pocas privilegiadas que podía trabajar para aquella increíble institución cultural.

Angela inclinó su rostro hacia Bella, y le llamó la atención una vez más. —Vas a ponerte tus bragas de niña grande y lidiar con él. Puedes tener un amor secreto e inmortal hacia Edward Cullen, pero si él no ha reconocido lo grandiosa que eres hasta ahora, el hombre está claramente loco y no es digno de esta angustia.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Bella—. Pero él es tan... irritante.

—La mayoría de los hombres lo son, cariño —Angela le guiñó un ojo.

—Está bien, no está interesado en mí. Es decepcionante, pero puedo vivir con ello. Y hasta puedo perdonarlo por cambiar de opinión la única vez que casi logro engancharlo. Bueno, algo así —se rió sin mucho humor y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga, deseando que la entendiera—. Pero él está constantemente presionándome, ¿sabes? Burlándose de mí delante de mi familia, tratándome como a una hermana menor, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es sacudirlo... y conseguir que se desnude.

—Es sólo un fin de semana. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —preguntó Angela. Ella trataba de usar la voz de la razón a lo que sería el peor fin de semana de la vida de Bella.

Arrojando la invitación sobre el escritorio, se recostó en su silla y suspiró, meditando ociosamente sobre llamar al departamento de historia.

Desde que podía recordar, había sido Edward. Siempre Edward. Habían crecido en la misma calle, en los suburbios de Washington, DC. Su hermano y Edward habían sido inseparables desde, bueno, siempre. Lo cual significaba que, por ser la pequeña de la familia, Bella no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que ir detrás de Emmett y sus amigos.

Ella había idolatrado a Edward. Era difícil no hacerlo con su belleza masculina, una sinceridad fácil y unos hoyuelos francamente ilegales. Cuando era un niño y aún en su edad adulta, Edward tuvo una racha de fuerte protección que podría hacer que el corazón de cualquier chica aleteara en su pecho. Era el tipo de chico que se hubiera rasgado la camisa en medio de una tormenta de nieve y se la hubiese entregado a una persona sin hogar en la calle, pero siempre había sido tan rudo y peligroso como se veía.

Edward era el tipo de chico con el cual nadie se metía.

Una vez en el instituto, un chico se había sobrepasado un poco con ella, en su coche aparcado frente a la casa de sus padres, y Edward acababa de salir cuando él escuchó sus protestas amortiguadas mientras una mano iba hacia algún lugar que ella no quería.

Después de eso, el tipo no pudo caminar durante varias semanas.

Y esa ocurrencia, más o menos, consolidó un amor adolescente que se negaba a morir.

Todo el mundo sabía que estuvo estado loca por Edward durante el instituto y los dos primeros años de universidad. Cristo, era una conocida teoría que dondequiera que Emmett y Edward se encontraban, Bella no estaba muy lejos. Por triste y patético que sonara, asistió a la Universidad de Maryland porque ellos también lo hacían.

Todo cambió el primer año en la universidad, la noche en que él por fin abrió su club nocturno.

Después de eso... ella hizo todo lo posible para evitar a Edward. No es que hubiera funcionado ni nada.

Uno podría pensar que en una ciudad tan superpoblada como Washington, DC, ella sería capaz de evitar a una rata bastarda, pero, oh, no, las leyes de la naturaleza eran una perra cruel e implacable.

Edward se encontraba en todas partes. Ella acababa de alquilar uno de los apartamentos más pequeños en el segundo piso de la Galería, y semanas más tarde, él compró uno de los áticos en la planta superior. Incluso en las vacaciones familiares, él y sus hermanos se sentaban en la mesa con sus padres, ya que ellos trataban a los Cullen como si fueran sus propios hijos.

En el gimnasio, estaba allí, haciendo pesas por la mañana temprano, mientras ella fingía correr en la máquina elíptica. ¿Y cuando él llegaba a la cinta? Oh, guau. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que los músculos de la pantorrilla podían ser tan sexis? No era su culpa si se quedaba mirándolo y, tal vez, hasta se le caía un poco la baba. Quizás se había caído de la máquina elíptica una o dos veces cuando él se levantaba la camiseta, revelando unos abdominales que parecía como si alguien hubiera incrustado rodillos de pintura bajo su piel, y se secaba la frente con el dobladillo.

¿Quién no se hubiera distraído y tenido un revolcón?

Joder, si Bella iba a la tienda local de comestibles, en la esquina, él estaba allí también, sintiendo los melocotones con sus maravillosamente largos dedos; dedos que, sin duda, rasgaban tan bien una guitarra como podían lograr que una mujer llegara hasta la altura del frenesí sexual, y algo más.

Porque ella lo sabía. Oh, ¿de verdad ella sabía lo bueno que era?

Por supuesto, probablemente la mitad del DC ya sabía lo bueno que él era con sus manos.

—Tienes esa mirada en tu rostro —Angela arqueó una ceja—. Conozco esa mirada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza en negación. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en sus dedos, pero no había forma de escapar a su amor de la niñez, la encarnación de todas las fantasías que había tenido. Un enamoramiento que nunca superó, y la razón por la cual ningún otro tipo duraba más de unos pocos meses, aunque ella pensaba llevarse ese pequeño detalle a la tumba.

Edward era el Anticristo para ella.

Un Anticristo real, e increíblemente ardiente.

De repente tenía calor, tiró el borde de su blusa y frunció el ceño a la invitación. Serían sólo cuatro días en los románticos viñedos de lujo. Cientos de personas estarían allí, y aunque tendría que lidiar con Edward durante el ensayo y la boda, de seguro podría encontrar formas creativas para evitarlo.

Pero el aleteo nervioso en la boca del estómago, la emoción que zumbaba en sus venas, contaba una historia totalmente diferente, porque en serio, ¿cómo iba a alejarse del único hombre al que había amado... y a quien quería destrozar?

—Pásame ese directorio de empleados —dijo Bella, preguntándose si Mike estaría disponible después de todo.

_**...**_

El viaje a Hillsboro, Virginia, el miércoles por la mañana, no fue un fastidio, ya que todos los demás entraban a la ciudad para su recorrido diario hacia el trabajo, pero Bella conducía como si estuviera audicionando para el NASCAR.

A juzgar por las tres llamadas perdidas de su madre, quien pensaba que Bella había sido secuestrada en la gran ciudad, y que ahora era retenida para obtener una enorme suma de dinero; los cuatro mensajes de texto de su hermano, preguntándole si sabía cómo manejar por la circunvalación de la carretera, ya que al parecer, las hermanas pequeñas no podían conducir; y el correo de voz de su padre advirtiéndole que había un problema con las reservas, estaba llegando tarde para el brunch*.

¿Quién diablos seguía comiendo brunch?

Golpeteando sus dedos sobre el volante, entornó los ojos cuando el último sol de mayo brilló sobre la señal de salida. Sip, se había perdido.

Maldita sea.

Lanzando una mirada a su teléfono, porque sabía que sonaría en cualquier momento, se lanzó hacia el otro carril y tomó la siguiente salida para poder dar marcha atrás hacia donde tenía que estar.

No estaría llegando tarde y sintiéndose tan... tan trastornada si hubiera pasado la noche empacando como una mujer normal, emocionalmente estable en la mitad de sus veinte años —como una exitosa mujer— en lugar de lamentar el hecho de que tendría que caminar por el pasillo del brazo de Edward, algo que, de verdad, era simplemente cruel. El hecho de que Mike tuviera otra cita ese fin de semana y no pudiera acompañarla era como añadir un insulto más a la injuria.

Su celular se apagó en el instante en que las ruedas golpearon la rampa de la salida correcta y ella gruñó, deseando que la maldita cosa se hundiera en el décimo círculo del infierno. ¿Había diez círculos? Quién sabe, pero lo había descubierto en un momento en que todos tomaban sus bebidas y empezaron a hablar de cómo Bella solía correr sin camisa cuando era una niña. Había veinte círculos del infierno, y ella visito cada uno de ellos.

Negros y altos nogales llenaban ambos lados de la ruta mientras ella volaba hacia abajo, sombreando la carretera, y dándole una apariencia casi etérea. Más adelante, el azul profundo de las montañas se cernía sobre el valle. No había duda, siempre y cuando el clima se comportara, la boda al aire libre sería hermosa.

Un repentino estallido sacudió su cabeza hacia arriba y el volante fue a la izquierda, a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda otra vez. Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, agarró el volante mientras lo movía y el auto zigzagueaba como si ella estuviera manejando ebria.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando recuperó el control del auto. Un neumático, un maldito neumático, se había pinchado—. ¿Por qué no? —Debatiéndose sobre si debía o no recorrer los próximos diez kilómetros de esa forma, soltó una cadena atroz de malas palabras que habrían hecho sonrojar a su hermano. Giró el volante hacia la derecha y se deslizó hasta detenerse en el arcén de la carretera. Lanzándolo en el parque, pensó en salir y patear el maldito coche. En cambio, hizo algo más maduro: puso su cabeza sobre el volante y maldijo un poco más.

Esto no estaba empezando bien.

Levantando la cabeza, su mirada se deslizó hacia su teléfono celular. Lo tomó del asiento, ojeó sus contactos, y rápidamente pulsó el botón de llamada. Después de sólo dos tonos, alguien contestó.

— ¿Bells? ¿Dónde demonios estás, niña? —Explotó la voz preocupada de su padre—. Tu madre está a punto de llamar a la policía estatal, y no estoy seguro de cuánto…

—Papá, estoy bien. Se me reventó un neumático casi a diez kilómetros de allí.

A través de los sonidos de las risas y el ruido metálico de la plata, su padre resopló. —¿Qué hiciste qué?

Su estómago rugió, recordándole que eran las once y no había desayunado todavía. —Se me reventó un neumático.

— ¿Qué reventaste qué?

Bella rodó los ojos. —Un neumático.

—Espera. No puedo oírte. Chicos, ¿pueden bajar la voz? —Su voz sonó un poco más lejos de las voces—. Bells está al teléfono y reventó algo. —La sala estalló en una carcajada masculina.

_Oh. Mi jodido. Dios._

—Lo siento, cariño. Ahora, ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó su padre—. ¿Qué prendiste fuego?

— ¡Se me reventó un neumático! ¡Un neumático! Ya sabes, esas cosas que son redondas y de goma…

—Oh. ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo —se rió su padre—. Es una casa de animales aquí, todos comiendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Recordaste conseguir una rueda de repuesto desde la última que te la cambiaron? Ya sabes, querida, siempre debes estar preparada. ¿Qué pasa si necesitas salir de la ciudad durante una evacuación?

Ella estuvo a segundos de darse la cara del volante. Amaba a sus padres, pero realmente no quería hablar sobre su falta de habilidad para la planificación, mientras que una habitación llena de hombres se reían de ella, mientras que Edward se echaba a reír, porque ella sin duda notó su profunda voz en el fondo. Su vientre ya se formaba con nudos ante la idea de verlo pronto.

—Lo sé, papá, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo neumático de repuesto aún.

—Siempre hay que tener un repuesto. ¿No te hemos enseñado nada acerca de la preparación?

Bueno, ¿era un punto discutible en ese momento? Y no era como si un cometa hubiera golpeado a su coche.

Su padre suspiró, como lo hacían todos los padres cuando sus hijas necesitaban ser rescatadas, no importaba la edad que tuvieran. —Sólo quédate tranquila, y vamos a ir por ti, cariño.

—Gracias, papá. —Terminó la llamada y dejó caer el celular en su bolso.

Era tan fácil imaginar a su familia absurdamente grande, sentados alrededor de la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sólo Bells llegaría tarde. Sólo a Bells se le pincharía un neumático y no tendría uno de repuesto. Era la más joven en la familia, y eso incluía no sólo a los lazos de sangre, sino también a la plaga Cullen.

No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre sería la pequeña e insignificante Bells. No Isabella, quien supervisaba los servicios voluntarios en la biblioteca del museo Smithsoniano. Ella consideraba que ser un friki de la historia, era una elección de vida.

Bella inclinó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos. Incluso con el aire acondicionado funcionando, el calor desde el exterior había comenzado a filtrarse dentro. Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones y agradeció el hecho de haber optado por pantalones de lino ligeros en lugar de vaqueros. Conociendo su suerte, sufriría un golpe de calor antes de que su padre o su hermano aparecieran.

Odiaba saber que los haría alejarse de las celebraciones. Eso era lo último que quería. Y justo al lado de eso, estaba el hecho de que no había duda en su mente sobre que Edward probablemente movía su cabeza, junto con todos los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos y debió de haberse quedado dormida, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien golpeaba en su ventana.

Parpadeó lentamente, apretó el botón para bajar la ventanilla y volvió la cabeza para mirar a un par de ojos verdes, avivados por unas muy gruesas pestañas negras.

Oh... Oh, no...

Su corazón tartamudeó, y se desplomó sobre sí misma mientras su mirada se desviaba a través de los altos pómulos que le eran dolorosamente familiares, sus labios gruesos parecían tentadoramente suaves, pero podían ser firmes e inflexibles. Cabello cobrizo caía sobre su frente, siempre a un suspiro lejos de necesitar un corte. Una nariz fuerte, con un ligero golpe que había obtenido durante sus años de universidad, le daba a su belleza masculina un toque duro, peligrosamente sexy.

La mirada de Bella cayó sobre la camisa blanca lisa que se aferraba a sus hombros anchos, un pecho duro como una piedra, y una cintura estrecha. Los vaqueros colgaban debajo de sus caderas, y gracias a Dios, el resto de la vista era tapada por la puerta del coche.

Forzando su mirada hacia el rostro del chico, contuvo un aliento agudo.

Aquellos labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, a sabiendas de que provocaba cosas divertidas en sus adentros. Y al igual que un fósforo arrojado a la gasolina, su cuerpo despertó vivo y las llamas cubrieron cada centímetro de ella.

Bella escondió su respuesta inmediata a él, deseando que cualquier otro tipo elegible, en el área de los tres Estados, pudiera evocar al infierno mismo. Sin embargo, estaba muy emocionada por ello. Absolutamente desatada.

—Edward —suspiró.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y, maldición, allí estaban esos hoyuelos. —¿Bella?

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz. Era profunda y suave como el whisky envejecido. Esa voz debería estar prohibida, junto con el resto del paquete. Su mirada bajó de nuevo. Maldita puerta del coche, porque no cabía duda de que el paquete era bastante impresionante.

Por un breve instante, no deseado, fue arrojada de nuevo a su primer año de universidad, a la noche en que visito el club de Edward por primera vez, y se quedó en su elegante despacho. Llena de esperanza, llena de ganas...

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se sentó con la espalda rígida. —¿Te enviaron a ti?

Él se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera pronunciado la cosa más divertida del mundo. —Yo me ofrecí, en realidad.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —dijo arrastrando las palabras perezosamente—. Tuve que venir a ver lo que la pequeña Bella Swan reventó.

* * *

_*Brunch: mezcla de desayuno y almuerzo (breakfast + lunch)._

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Yo de nuevo molestándolas/los con una nueva historia que recién leí. **_

_**Espero les guste y trataré de subir capitulo diario para terminarla rápido :)**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a J. Lynn. Yo solo la adapto :)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Alrededor de un segundo después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Edward se dio cuenta de su error, pero maldita sea, no lo lamentaba. Un intenso, caliente, y francamente pecaminoso rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas y bajó por su garganta. Había una parte de él, un despiadado fragmento, que rompería piernas y aplastaría manos para ver hasta dónde viajaba.

Pero como había aprendido antes, posiblemente en el último segundo, Bella Swan era una línea que no pretendía cruzar.

Sus labios carnosos se estrecharon y la ira brilló en sus ojos avellana, volviéndolos más verde que marrón. Cambiaban de color según sus emociones, y últimamente los había visto verdes más veces de las que debería.

—Eso fue un poco grosero, Edward.

Se encogió de hombros. Cortesía no era su segundo nombre. —¿Te vas a quedar en el coche o vas a salir?

Bella lucía como que tendría que ser arrancada del coche. —¿Se supone que voy a dejarlo aquí, a lo largo del borde de la carretera?

—Llamé a una grúa, y están de camino. Si abres el maletero, recogeré tus cosas.

Su mirada finalmente le abandonó, y sintió su pecho liberarse. —Bonito coche —dijo ella.

Edward miró por encima del hombro al brillante Porsche negro bajo el sol. —Es un coche. —Uno de los tres que tenía. Deseó haber traído la camioneta en su lugar, pero la cosa consumía gasolina como nada más.

Volviendo al pequeño problema en mano, se hizo a un lado—. Bella, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

Le miró fijamente, casi desafiante, lo que era de risa. Bella medía un metro sesenta y probablemente pesaba como un billete de diez. Se alzaba sobre ella y fácilmente podría echarla sobre su hombro con un brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, sacarla del coche y tirarla sobre su hombro parecía lo más probable. Quizás la daría unos azotes, él sabía muy bien que se los merecía.

La polla le decía que sí con la hinchazón casi dolorosa en sus vaqueros.

El sentido común le decía que no con el puñetazo en su estómago. Si Edward se parecía a alguien en esta vida, era a su padre —exitoso a temprana edad, decidido, rico, y portador del gen familiar que le permitía joder cualquier relación sería en menos de diez segundos.

Y todos, incluso Bella, sabían que era igual a su padre.

Así que definitivamente es hora de una mejor táctica, pensó, tomando una profunda respiración. —Hay un trozo de pastel de queso que tu madre apartó con tu nombre.

Los ojos de Bella se pusieron vidriosos. Había visto esa mirada un par de veces antes. El chocolate y los postres la daban ese aspecto de felicidad-post-sexo desde que tenía memoria, y eso no ayudaba con el problema en sus vaqueros.

La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe sin previo aviso, y apartándose de un salto evitó por poco una impotencia accidental.

—Pastel de queso —repitió ella, sonriendo—. ¿Tiene acabado de fresa?

Luchó contra una sonrisa. —Con un lado de chocolate para mojar, justo como te gusta.

Situó las manos en sus curvilíneas caderas y ladeó la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? —Pulsó un botón de sus llaves, y el maletero se abrió—. Con cada segundo que pase entre ese pastel de queso y yo, más peligroso se pondrá este viaje.

Este viaje ya era peligroso.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras ella tomaba artículos del asiento trasero. Sólo una maleta descansaba en el maletero. Bella fue siempre una gran empacadora. Había salido con chicas que no podían pasar una noche fuera sin tres trajes y una docena de pares de zapatos. Bella era más práctica, probablemente a causa de crecer con un grupo de jóvenes alborotados.

Agarrando su equipaje, cerró el maletero, luego rodeó la parte lateral del coche y se detuvo en seco. Jesucristo…

Estaba inclinada, tirando de una gran bolsa de ropa del asiento trasero. La fina tela de sus pantalones se extendía sobre un culo redondo en el que había trabajado duramente. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto en la máquina elíptica del gimnasio? Demasiadas para contarlas.

Realmente necesitaba ejercitarse a una hora diferente.

Aún así, no conseguía despegar los ojos de ella ni por su vida. Bella podía ser pequeña, pero poseía algunas curvas infernales, y aunque no era del tipo de mujer por la que solía ir, era hermosa a su manera. Nariz alegre y labios regordetes, pómulos cubiertos de un moteado de pecas. El pelo largo, actualmente recogido, normalmente le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

El tipo de pelo, el tipo de cuerpo en el cual un hombre se podría perderse con facilidad. Oh, diablos, era más que eso. Bella algún día haría a algún hijo de puta el hombre más feliz. Era y siempre había sido el paquete completo: inteligente, divertida, obstinada y amable. Y ese culo…

Edward giró alrededor, inhalando por la nariz, tentado a medias de abandonar a Bella, conducir a la ciudad, y recoger a la primera polluela que le mirase. O agarrar el trasero de Bella.

Ella pasó junto a él, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña sobre su hombro. —¿Estás tratando de aturdirme? Déjame adivinar. ¿Bambie o Susie te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde? Nunca pude distinguirlas.

—¿Hablas de las gemelas Banks?

Bella inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

—Sus nombres son Lucy y Lake —corrigió.

Rodó los ojos. —¿Quién llama a su hija Lake? ¡Oh! Si tienen niños, los pueden llamar River y Stream. —Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados. Una mirada de complicidad cruzó por su rostro—. ¿Así que todavía estás saliendo con ellas?

Sinceramente, saliendo no era el término que utilizaba para las altas y delgadas gemelas. —No quedo con ellas al mismo tiempo, Bella.

Tampoco lo haría.

—Eso no es lo que escuché.

—Entonces escuchaste mal. —Pero esa mirada suya se extendió.

Apretando la mandíbula, la siguió. No tenía sentido corregir su suposición porque su reputación ya estaría probablemente a la altura de la de su padre.

Abriendo el maletero, ella frunció el ceño. —¿No has estado en la habitación todavía?

Puso la maleta junto a las suyas. —No me he registrado. Sólo estuve cerca de quince minutos antes de que sonase tu llamada de rescate.

Se alisó las invisibles arrugas de sus pantalones, escondiendo la barbilla. —No necesitaba que me rescataran.

Edward arqueó una ceja burlonamente. —No me lo parece así.

—Sólo porque exploté…

—Dilo de nuevo.

Bella alzó la mirada a la suya de nuevo, y él sintió sus conmovedoras profundidades en sus entrañas. Siempre podía robarle el aliento con una simple mirada. —¿Decir qué?

—Explotar.

Rodó los ojos. —Eso es realmente maduro.

—De todas formas, reventaste un neumático y tuve que venir hasta aquí a buscarte. ¿Cómo es que no te estoy rescatando?

Resoplando, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su coche. Bolso en mano, se dirigió hacia el lado del pasajero de su Porsche.

Él sonrió. —Siempre hay que tener…

—Lo sé. Un repuesto —dijo, interrumpiéndolo y deslizándose en el coche.

Riéndose entre dientes, subió y le dio una mirada de soslayo. Ella miraba por la ventana tintada; su mano aferrada al móvil como si fuera un salvavidas. Se ajustó casualmente a sí mismo y rezó para mantenerse a raya hasta que su familia los rodeara de nuevo.

Los cinco primeros kilómetros de regreso a la viña en la cual se casaba su amigo fueron tranquilos, sin tensiones, pero definitivamente no una de las más cómodas experiencias.

Debería simplemente ignorar esto. —¿Por qué pones mala cara?

—No lo hago. —Le lanzó una mirada oscura.

—Podrías haberme engañado, Bells.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Hurgó en su bolso y sacó un par de gafas de sol. Se las puso y se volvió hacia él. Linda—. Odio cuando lo haces.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó.

Suspiró y fue a un tema seguro. —Tu hermano está realmente feliz.

A su lado, Bella se relajó una fracción. —Lo sé. Estoy muy feliz por él. Se merece esto, ¿cierto? Es tan agradable que cualquier otra chica se aprovecharía de eso.

—Lo merece. —La mirada de Edward parpadeó fuera del camino. Ella lo miraba inmóvil, y odiaba que las gafas bloquearan sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que el pequeño terror maquinaba detrás de esas oscuras sombras—. Rosalie es una buena chica. Se portará bien con Emmett.

Bella se chupó el labio inferior y luego dijo—: Emmett se portará bien con ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. —Eso es cierto. Aunque, ¿casándose? Nunca pensé que vería el día en que sentara cabeza.

—En serio, no quiero escuchar sobre sus aventuras. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisando los pocos mechones sueltos que habían escapado de su coleta—. No he comido todavía.

—¿Un estómago lleno sería mejor?

Bufó.

—¿Recuerdas a esa chica con la que él salió en su segundo año de universidad?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su sonrisa se extendió. —Oh, Dios, ¿la que comenzó a ponerles nombres a sus hijos en la primera cita?—dijo ella, riendo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Jessica Stanley.

—¡Sí! —Saltó en su asiento—. Tenía a Emmett muerto de miedo, llamándole a todas horas de la noche. Se puso tan loco cuando me contaste.

—Acampó fuera de nuestro dormitorio después de la primera cita. —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Bonita muchacha, pero joder, estaba loca.

Iban subiendo los viñedos rápidamente. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Bella estaría rodeada por aquellos que la amaban y se preocupaban por ella, y él regresaría con sus hermanos, observándolos desde la lista de invitados para las damas.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, lo miró. —Apuesto a que tus hermanos y tú no podrían estar más felices.

—¿Por qué?

Sus labios formaron una tensa sonrisa. —Es una boda, lo que significa presas fáciles.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo necesito presas fáciles?

—Quizás.

Se rió y dijo—: Creo que me conoces mejor que eso.

Un rubor rojo tiñó sus mejillas bajo las gafas de sol. Al ver su atractivo rostro en llamas casi vale la pena estar allí con ella, refrescando memorias que necesitaban quedarse en recuerdos.

—Vale —dijo—. No necesitas presas fáciles. No digo eso.

—¿Entonces qué estás diciendo, Bella?

Oleadas de frustración salieron de ella mientras corría la mano por el cuero mantecoso de los asientos del coche en largas y lánguidas pasadas que hicieron que su polla se tensara. —Rosalie tiene muchas amigas bonitas. No tanto como las gemelas Banks, pero casi.

Edward asintió y extendió la mano hacia el parasol, sacando sus propias gafas de sol. —Las tiene.

—Así que, como he dicho, tus hermanos y tú van a divertirse.

—Tal vez. —Se inclinó sobre el asiento, golpeteándole con los dedos el brazo para llamar su atención y señalar las largas hileras de vides a través del valle a su izquierda. Inmediatamente ella se echó hacia atrás, y él alzó las cejas, un poco ofendido—. ¿Delicada?

—No. Lo siento. Demasiada cafeína.

Entonces le golpeó. A veces Edward olvidaba que su relación no era como solía ser, y mierda si eso no apestaba.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿cuándo se van a casar ustedes chicos?

Edward ladró una rebuscada carcajada. —Buen Dios, Bella.

—¿Qué? —Su ceño puso las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo—. No es una pregunta loca. Están todos en la edad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se echó a reír de nuevo. Tenía veintiocho, no era viejo. Jasper, su hermano mediano, tenía treinta, y su hermano mayor, James, tenía treinta y uno. Ninguno de ellos se acercaba al matrimonio con los brazos abiertos. No tras ver lo que les hizo a sus padres. O, en realidad, lo que su padre le hizo a su madre. Ese era el por qué habían crecido prácticamente en el hogar de los Swan.

Bella se inclinó sobre el asiento, dándole un puñetazo en el muslo con su pequeño puño. —Deja de reírte de mí, idiota.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres divertida.

—Lo que sea.

Sonriendo, tomó la siguiente salida hacia la carretera privada que conducía a la viña. —No sé nada del matrimonio, Bella. Ya sabes lo que dicen de nosotros.

—¿Quién se arriesgaría con los chicos Cullen? ¿O a jugar algún "juego de azar" con ellos? —Sacudió brevemente su cabeza—. Ya no estamos en el instituto o en la universidad, Edward.

Su mirada se desvió desde la elegante línea de su muslo, hasta donde los botones de su blusa se abrían, revelando un tentador oleaje de pecho.

—Sí —dijo, enfocándose en la carretera. Sus nudillos dolían por la fuerza con la que agarraba la palanca de cambios—. Definitivamente no estamos en la escuela.

Le dio una rápida sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la ventana, aparentando sumergirse en las colinas, pero entonces lo dijo: —No eres como tu padre, Edward.

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber que soy exactamente igual que mi padre —espetó de vuelta, su voz más dura de lo que había previsto.

La mirada de Bella regresó a él, sus mejillas palideciendo y luego enrojeciendo. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo y se giró hacia la ventana.

Él gimió. —Mierda, Bella, no quise decir…

—Está bien. Lo que sea.

Sabía que _bien_ y _lo que sea_ eran palabras en código para cabreada. Eran las mismas palabras que su madre había usado una y otra vez cuando su padre volvía a casa por la noche o desaparecía en un viaje de negocios inesperado.

Edward maldijo de nuevo.

Conduciendo por el sinuoso camino, luchó contra el impulso de disculparse. Era mejor así. Desde hacía varios años, Bella había sido nada más que la hermana pequeña de Emmett. Sí, era protector con ella, pero eso era un hecho. Esa noche, hacía muchos años, se estropearon las cosas entre ellos para siempre. Y si Edward sabía algo, era que no había segundas oportunidades.

Al igual que no hubo segundas oportunidades para sus padres.

* * *

En el camino hacia el edificio principal, Bella hizo lo posible para no mirar a Edward, no dejarse arrastrar por su contoneo y caer en una red que no tenía idea que él estaba tejiendo sólo por estar a su lado. Entonces, miró al frente y lo ignoró.

Una pareja de ancianos avanzaba por el sendero, sus manos unidas firmemente. Las miradas que compartían eran tan llenas de amor que Bella sintió una punzada de envidia. Esa era la clase de amor que había soñado cuando era una niña pequeña, amor que no se volviera aburrido después de las décadas, que sólo creciera más fuerte.

Los zapatos de suela gruesa de la mujer resbalaron en una de las piedras. Su marido la agarró del brazo con facilidad, pero su bolso se cayó, derramando su contenido a lo largo de las piedras blancas. Bella se adelantó, arrodillándose para recoger rápidamente las pertenencias de la dama.

—Oh, gracias, querida —canturreó la anciana—. Me estoy poniendo realmente torpe en mi vejez.

—No es problema —Bella sonrió, dándole su bolso—. Tenga un lindo día.

Volviendo al lado de Edward, lo encontró sonriéndole. No una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos, sino una sonrisa pequeña y privada. —¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo él con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

En el momento en que Bella entró en la agradable habitación de Viñedos Belle, su familia la atacó. Abrazos rompe-huesos de sus primos hermanos, primos segundos, y algunas personas que no reconocía, y un tío. Abrazos que la levantaron y la dejaron un poco mareada.

Pero cuando vio a su hermano más allá, de pie ante varias mesas largas cubiertas de lino blanco, una amplia sonrisa estalló en su cara y corrió.

Emmett era alto, como su padre, su cabello castaño estaba recortado cerca de su cráneo. Con su buen aspecto americano y su dulce disposición, por lo general tenía una legión de mujeres desmayadas a sus pies. Muchas de ellas incluso sus amigas. Sin duda las solteras estarían de luto este fin de semana, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Rosalie.

La atrapó a mitad de camino y la hizo girar. —Comenzábamos pensar que estabas boicoteando la boda.

—¡Nunca! —se rió ella, juntando sus brazos. Desde Navidad no había visto a su hermano. Él y Rosalie se habían mudado al cercano Fairfax y con sus ocupadas carreras, quedaba muy poco tiempo para las reuniones familiares—. Te he extrañado.

—Vamos, no empieces a llorar sobre mí.

Ella parpadeó. —No estoy llorando.

—Bien —La envolvió en un enorme abrazo—. Creo que has crecido un par de centímetros.

Riéndose, ella se libero. —Dejé de crecer como hace diez años.

—Intenta hace veinte años —El vozarrón de su padre sonó desde la cabecera de la mesa. Ese oso de hombre estaba probablemente horrorizado de que uno de sus descendientes podría haber hecho una audición para el Lollipop Guild*.

Por encima del hombro de Emmett, Rosalie esperaba con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Apartándose de su hermano, Bella se acercó a la esbelta rubia y le dio un apretado abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —dijo Rosalie, al separarse. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos azules—. Todo es perfecto ahora. Ven, tu madre te está guardando postre.

Siguiéndola, Bella miró hacia atrás. Emmett tenía la mano en el hombro de Edward y ambos se reían. Un latido de corazón pasó y Edward levantó la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos.

Bella desvió la mirada y casi corrió directamente hacia James. El más grande y musculoso de los hermanos Cullen, era sin duda el más intimidante. Los tres hermanos compartían los mismos rasgos fuertes y extraordinarios ojos verdes, pero Chandler era el más grande de ellos por unos buenos ocho centímetros.

—Con cuidado, niñita —dijo él, dándole paso—. No quiero atropellar a una dama de honor.

¿Niñita? —Gracias, Godzilla.

Luego, él tuvo el descaro de rizar su cabello como cuando ella tenía doce años.

James rió mientras se unía a Emmett y su hermano. Hasta ahora, no había divisado al hermano del medio. Jasper era un bromista notorio y nadie estaba seguro cuando él rondaba cerca.

Renée Swan se sentaba al lado del padre de Bella en la larga habitación abovedada, y era difícil de creer que su madre se acercaba a su cumpleaños número cincuenta y seis. No había ni un solo cabello gris en su masa de ondas castañas.

—Siéntate, cariño —dio unas palmaditas al asiento a su lado—. Te guardé un poco de pastel de queso.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Bella tomó su lugar, escuchando el flujo de la conversación a su alrededor mientras todos los demás se acomodaban entorno a las largas mesas. De vez en cuando, aparecía un primo o algún familiar de Rosalie. Sus padres parecían agradables y Bella simpatizó con ellos.

El Sr. Hale, el padre de Rosalie, incluso sonrió cuando el padre de Bella habló sobre la próxima ola de generadores que podían mantener el funcionamiento de un búnker de mil doscientos metros cuadrados.

Su madre rodó los ojos. —Sabes que a tu padre le gusta hablar de trabajo.

Sí, pero las conversaciones de trabajo de la mayoría de la gente que no giran alrededor del Apocalipsis.

Con todo el mundo ocupado, ella robó las últimas dos galletas de una fuente y prácticamente se las tragó enteras. Si esto se consideraba un "brunch", Bella pensaba que sólo podía tener una nueva comida favorita.

—Fue muy amable de Edward ofrecerse para recogerte, cariño —Los ojos de su madre brillaron—. Ni siquiera había estado aquí diez minutos, pero se fue de inmediato a por ti.

Bella casi se atragantó con la galleta. —Sí, muy bonito de su parte.

Su madre se inclinó y bajó la voz—. Tú sabes, él sigue soltero.

Aclarando su garganta, ella agradeció que Edward no estuviera en ninguna parte cerca de la mesa. —Que bueno por él.

—Y solías tener un flechazo con él. Fue muy lindo.

Bella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero el Sr. Hale respondió antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. —¿Enamorada de quién?

—Edward —su madre asintió hacia el frente de la sala—. Ella seguía a Emmett y a él como un…

—Mamá —gimió Bella, con ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa—, no los seguí como un cachorrito.

Su madre sólo sonrió.

—Eso es tan dulce —dijo el Sr. Hale, su mirada viajando hasta donde se encontraba Edward y el resto de los hombres de pie—. Y él parece un hombre encantador. Emmett nos estuvo contando cuántos clubes nocturnos posee en la ciudad.

Mamá se lanzó a una detallada lista de los éxitos de Edward, que eran bastante impresionantes. Durante los últimos siete años él había iniciado varios bares de lujo, eso lo colocaba como uno de los solteros más codiciados en el Distrito.

Pero su madre pasó por alto la bien conocida vida social de mujeriego de Edward. Bella no había estado en ninguno de sus bares desde que tenía veintiún años, desde esa desastrosa noche cuando el alcohol y varios años de enamoramiento por un hombre subieron a su cabeza de una forma humillante.

Después de tomar un sorbo de agua, ella se excusó para ver como estaba su reserva de habitación, se paseó entre las mesas y salió a un amplio vestíbulo de camino a la mesa de recepción. Una vez fuera de la zona de desayuno, se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Edward se puso a caminar a su lado, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Él era una buena cabeza más alto que ella, y siempre se sentía como una enana estando de pie junto a él.

Ella le arqueó una ceja, tratando totalmente de parecer fría, aunque su corazón golpeteaba por estar caminando tan cerca de él. —¿Siguiéndome?

—Se me ocurrió cambiar el patrón.

—Ja. Ja.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. —En realidad, iba a recoger la llave de mi cabaña.

—Yo también —Viñedos Belle tenía varías cabañas ubicadas a lo largo de la hacienda, y estaban reservadas para la mayoría de los asistentes a la boda programada para el sábado. Ella se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no le había agradecido todavía—. Gracias por ir a buscarme. No hacía falta.

Edward se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. Se abrieron paso a través de los pasillos de elegante diseño con paredes de madera y finalmente, llegaron a la recepción.

Un hombre mayor que estaba detrás del mostrador con una etiqueta que decía "Bob" les sonrió. —¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Edward se apoyó en el mostrador. —Estamos aquí para recoger las llaves de nuestras habitaciones.

—Oh, ¿por la boda? —sus manos se detuvieron en el teclado, listo para teclear—. Felicitaciones.

Bella ahogó una risa. —No somos nosotros. Quiero decir, no hay necesidad de felicitarnos. Él y yo no estamos juntos. Nosotros no…

—Lo que ella trata de decir es que no somos la novia y el novio —contestó Edward, sonriendo. Dios no quiera que alguien pensara eso. Cielos. —Estamos aquí para la fiesta nupcial.

Edward dio sus nombres mientras Bella mentalmente se pateó a si misma por hablar como una torpe adolescente, pero estaba tan cerca de él que era una distracción. Su presencia, su olor picante que era en parte colonia y en parte hombre, tenía sus sentidos disparados de izquierda a derecha.

Él siempre tenía que estar cerca. Como ahora, apenas había dos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el calor natural que brotaba de él y si cerraba los ojos, estaba muy segura que podía recordar lo que se sentía tener su brazo a su alrededor, sosteniéndola contra su duro pecho mientras su mano rodaba bajo el dobladillo del vestido que había usado sólo para él, subiendo….

Bella se sacó a si misma del recuerdo. Mejor no ir en esa dirección.

—Lo siento —dijo el recepcionista, atrayendo su atención nuevamente a lo que era importante—. Ha habido una lamentable confusión.

De repente, ella recordó el mensaje de su padre. —¿Ocurrió algo?

Las mejillas del recepcionista enrojecieron. —Tenemos otra fiesta de boda que termina el viernes, y, bueno, para decirlo directamente, uno de los empleados de tiempo parcial reservó más cabañas de las que había, lo que cancela las últimas dos reservaciones hechas.

Lo cual, por supuesto, serían las reservaciones de Edward y Bella, porque si ellos tenían algo en común, era que siempre hacían las cosas a último minuto.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba más cerca. —Bueno, tiene que haber un arreglo.

Tragando visiblemente, él miró el computador. —Tenía la impresión de que la Sra. Swan ya les había comentado sobre este asunto.

Bella tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Le explicamos el problema cuando ella llegó. Sólo tenemos una cabaña disponible, la vieja suite de luna de miel a punto de ser remodelada.

—¿Suite de luna de miel? —repitió lentamente Edward, como si esas palabras no tuvieran sentido.

El estómago de Bella cayó.

El recepcionista se veía visiblemente incómodo. —Dos personas pueden quedarse ahí. La Sra. Swan dijo que no sería un problema.

Ella iba a matar a su madre.

—Lo siento —Edward enderezó su más de metro ochenta de altura, que era un montón para mirar. Su voz era firme—. Nosotros no podemos compartir una cabaña.

Ouch. Compartir una habitación con Edward no estaba en su lista de cosas para hacer, pero maldita sea, ella no era la peor opción posible.

—El dinero no es un problema —continuó él, sus ojos oscureciéndose a un verde oscuro, un signo seguro de que su temperamento estaría a punto de aparecer—. Puedo pagar el doble o el triple para obtener dos habitaciones.

Bien, ahora esto era insultante. Lo miró. —Estoy de acuerdo. No hay manera de que pueda quedarme con él.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

El recepcionista negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, pero no hay más habitaciones disponibles. Es la vieja cabaña de luna de miel… o nada.

Ambos miraron al empleado. Bella tenía la punzante sospecha de que Edward estaba a punto de agarrar al hombre, voltearlo, y sacudirlo hasta que las llaves de la habitación cayeran. Ella podría estar detrás de eso.

—Las habitaciones deberían estar disponibles el viernes en la mañana, y nos aseguraremos que ustedes sean los primeros en la fila, pero desafortunadamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo, aturdida. ¿Alojarse con Edward? De ninguna manera. Entre estar aturdida por su cercanía y querer golpearlo en la cabeza cuando abría la boca se volvería loca.

Los días previos a la boca se suponen que son divertidos y relajantes. No un viaje a Locolandia. Y su madre, su loca y casamentera madre, tenía una mano metida en esto. Enterraría a esa mujer en un refugio antibombas.

Bella miró la aún silenciosa forma de Edward. Un músculo trabajaba en su mandíbula como si estuviera apretando los molares hacia la encía. Era horrible para ella, pero ¿para él? Dios, probable él ya estaba listo para hacer una oferta por la habitación del recepcionista. Sin duda, esto pondría en un gran problema sus planes de seducir mujeres.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Edward se apartó, colocando sus manos en sus estrechas caderas. Maldijo por lo bajo—. Está bien, dame las malditas llaves.

Bella se sonrojó. —Mira, yo puedo…

—¿Tú puedes qué? ¿Compartir habitación con tu madre, quién está en una segunda luna de miel con tu padre? ¿O tal vez prefieres estar con alguna otra pareja y arruinar su fin de semana romántico? —Una nota junto con dos llaves cayeron en su palma abierta—. ¿Incluso, dormir en tu auto? No tenemos opción —Sus ojos se encontraron con los muy abiertos ojos de ella—. Estamos atrapados hasta el viernes.

* * *

_*Es una parte del Mago de Oz._


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a J. Lynn. Yo solo adapto :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

—Oh, hombre, ustedes dos no van a llegar hasta el día de la boda. —Emmett se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sus ojos brillaban con diversión—. De ninguna manera.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su madre desde el extremo de la mesa—. Ellos estarán bien.

—Se van a matar el uno al otro —dijo Emmett riendo, y luego se puso serio—. En realidad, si podrían matarse.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el techo de cristal, Bella luchó por tener paciencia. —No nos vamos a matar el uno al otro.

—Yo no haría esa promesa —murmuró Edward, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de la recepción.

Dios, ella estaba a dos segundos de saltar a su espalda como un mono y estrangularlo. Pero luego él se alejó, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

—Este tren saldrá hacia la cabaña justo ahora, por si quieres que te lleve.

Caminando detrás de él, murmuró—: ¿Y a quién no has llevado?

Edward se detuvo en seco. —¿Perdón?

—Dije —le dio una pícara sonrisa—, ¿y a quién no has llevado?

Él la encaro con una mirada mordaz. —Puedo pensar en unas cuantas personas.

Guau. Lo dijo. Ella se negó a permitirse sonrojarse de nuevo. —Apuesto a que puedes contarlas con una mano, también.

—Posiblemente —murmuró y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

El viaje a la cabaña —todo el camino hacia el límite de la propiedad, cerca de los espesos árboles de nuez en la desembocadura de las montañas Blue Ridge— fue silencioso e incómodo.

En el segundo que hizo una broma sobre su vida sexual, lo lamento. Decir cosas como ésas sólo reforzaban su creencia equivocada de que él era como su padre. Era una cosa que ella no entendía de él. Ella sabía en el fondo que ser como el infiel de su padre era la pesadilla personal de Edward, pero él no hacía nada más salir con una chica distinta cada semana. Ella rodeó un rosal espinoso inclinándose hacia el sendero.

Él era así desde el instituto —tal vez no tan malo como Chad, pero Edward ejemplificaba el estilo de vida de un playboy.

Y el hecho de que Edward era de los que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de saltar a una cama siempre dolía, porque él estaba abierto a negociar con todas… todas menos ella.

Fuera de la cabaña, Edward sostuvo la llave como si fuera una serpiente a punto de hundir sus colmillos en su mano.

No había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino. Estaba muy enojado; ella lo sabía. ¿Qué hombre soltero de sangre roja venía a una boda y disfrutaba de estar atascado con la hermana de su mejor amigo como su compañera de habitación? ¿Y peor aún en una vieja cabaña de luna de miel?

Bella no lo podía creer. Literalmente tenía la peor de las suertes cuando se trataba de él.

Ella revisó su celular y quiso tirarlo. Sin servicio.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta y alcanzando a lo largo de la pared encendió la luz. Su boca se abrió, y puso su mano sobre sus labios.

Esto era una broma. Tenía que serlo. —Tu hermano debe estar detrás de esto —dijo.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Si fue él, lo voy a matar.

No era de extrañar que el encargado hubiera dicho que la habitación

estaba prevista para una renovación. Era evidente, alguien lo había limpiado con mucha prisa. Había un leve olor a aromatizante y popurrí que permanecía en la espaciosa cabaña, pero la alfombra… la cama.

Varias alfombras cubrían el suelo de madera. Eran de cada uno de los colores del arcoíris, pero una era de un oso. Un oso de verdad. Las paredes pintadas de un vibrante color púrpura y de rojo, y la cama… la cama envuelta en rojo terciopelo y con forma de corazón.

Edward entró en la habitación, dejando caer las llaves en un aparador blanco que se parecía un poco a algo que su abuela tendría en su casa. La miró por encima de su hombro, una ceja arqueada.

Bella comenzó a reír. No lo pudo evitar. —Es como una choza del amor de los setentas.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. —Creo que he visto este cuarto en antiguos videos pornográficos.

Ella reía mientras lo seguía dentro. Dio un vistazo rápido al baño que revelaba una bañera del tamaño de una piscina, ideal para una juguetona pareja de recién casados.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Edward negaba con la cabeza. —Podrías meter a cinco personas en esa cosa.

—Eso podría ser extraño.

—Ah, cierto, pero definitivamente es suficientemente grande para dos.

—No sé —dijo ella, dando la vuelta fuera del baño y caminando junto a él. Al otro lado de la cama estaban las puertas del balcón que llevaban a otro piso con un jacuzzi—. Nunca he entendido lo de tener sexo en un jacuzzi.

—Entonces lo has estado haciendo mal. —Su aliento era cálido contra su mejilla, y Dios mío, ¿lo sabría él?

Sorprendida por la forma en que se acercó sigilosamente a ella, se dio la vuelta y tragó. Imágenes de él mojado, desnudo y envuelto alrededor de ella en esa bañera enviaron una oleada de disparos de lava fundida a través de sus venas y directo a sus entrañas.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron. —No estoy haciendo nada mal.

—Claro que no —dijo lentamente—. Tú sólo has estado con la pareja equivocada.

Bella no era una mojigata, y sólo porque ningún hombre fuera tan sexy como Edward ante sus ojos no significaba que ella no hubiera salido a citas. Y tal vez él tenía razón, y sólo había estado con las parejas equivocadas, porque no podía imaginarse no disfrutar de un baño con él, pero no había forma de que lo admitiera.

Lo cual significaba que era hora de cambiar de tema y rápido. Pero cuando levantó su mirada y lo encontró aun mirándola fijamente con ojos maliciosos, su respiración se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Estar de pie tan cerca de él, a centímetros de la cama que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a Austin Powers, era demasiado. La noche en el club volvió a aparecer en un torrente de emociones resbaladizas y esperanzas enredadas que nunca llegaron a realizarse.

Ella finalmente encontró su voz. —No… tiene nada que ver con mis parejas.

Edward inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus intensos ojos verdes entrecerrados. —¿Parejas, en plural?

Fingiendo indiferencia, rodó los ojos cuando su corazón se aceleró.

—Tengo veinticinco, no dieciséis.

—No hace falta que me recuerdes tu edad —dijo casi gruñendo.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces sorprendido por el hecho de que he tenido sexo?

Dio un paso hacia delante, y ella dio uno hacia atrás. —¿Con más de una persona?

Seguramente esas no eran noticias nuevas. —¿Con cuántas personas has tenido sexo? ¿Quinientas? —dijo ella—. Diablos, ¿con cuántas en un mes?

Una clara advertencia se formó en esos ojos de esmeralda. —No estamos hablando de mí.

—Y no estamos hablando de mí. —Un paso más y su espalda chocaría con la pared. No había donde ir—. Así que, vamos a detener…

—¿Detener qué? —Se inclinó, su aliento cálido tentadoramente contra su mejilla, y colocó sus brazos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza.

La mirada de Bella bajó hasta sus labios, y no tuvo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Algo sobre sexo, y Dios, hablar sobre sexo con Edward no era una buena idea. Porque ahora quería tener sexo. Con Edward.

Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sólo a él, siempre a él.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Un líquido caliente se había extendido a través de sus venas, consumiéndola. La lujuria crecía rápidamente, pulsando a través de cada parte de su cuerpo, golpeándola rápido y fuerte, dejando sus sentidos girando. Una pequeña parte de su cuerpo que aún funcionaba disparó advertencias de izquierda a derecha. Era una locura incluso considerar la idea de algo pasando entre ella y Edward, pero cuando subió su mirada, chocando con la de él, su corazón se detuvo.

—Dime —ordenó él, en voz baja y grave—. ¿A cuántos chicos has dejado tocarte?

A una parte de ella le molesto su demanda, pero la otra parte increíblemente estúpida, le encantaba que a él le importara. —Nunca he estado con chicos, Edward.

Enojo y algo mucho más potente brilló en sus ojos. —Oh, entonces por eso es.

—Sea como sea, no es asunto tuyo.

Él se rió profundamente. El movimiento llevó sus labios más cerca de su mejilla. —Sí es asunto mío.

—Explícame esa lógica defectuosa —dijo ella.

Edward sonrió. —Eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Eso hace que sea asunto mío, todo mío.

Y eso era lo que no debió decir. Fuego, pero de otra clase, ahora pulsaba a través de ella. —Aléjate. —Comenzó a empujarlo, pero Edward se inclinó, su pecho al ras con el de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió loco. Ira. Lujuria. Esperanza. Amor. Miedo. Todas sus emociones enredadas entre sí—. Edward…

Él no dijo nada, y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse ahora era la sensación de su duro y apretado pecho contra sus pechos. El fino algodón de su camisa y su blusa no eran rivales para el calor que salía de él o del calor que se formaba dentro de ella. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta doler, deseosos, y ella respiró lentamente, reprimiendo un gemido.

Sus labios se separaron.

No se podía ocultar su reacción, no de un hombre como Edward que conocía cada sabor de una mujer. Y ella quería ser su sabor —su favorito. Un dolor se enroscaba en su interior.

Ella estaba jadeando ahora, y él aún no la había tocado. Trató de desconectar sus hormonas fuera de control, llegando al extremo de pensar en el tren subterráneo de Washington, y aun así, su cuerpo se encendía más.

La respiración de él se dificultó y luego le frunció el ceño, mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella. Sus pestañas se movieron cerrándose y se quedó muy quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar mientras su aliento bailaba sobre su frente, bajando por su sien, y cruzando sus mejillas.

Sus labios suspendidos sobre los de ella.

—No —gruñó.

Bella no estaba segura de a quien iba dirigido, pero luego su boca aplastaba la suya, y él se convirtió en su mundo —El toque y el tacto de sus labios presionando, forzándola a responder. No era un beso gentil o una dulce exploración. Era enojado y fuerte, impresionante y quemaba su alma. Ahora mismo, ella no quería algo gentil. Quería algo fuerte y rápido, él y ella, en el piso, incluso en la alfombra de oso, ambos desnudos y sudando.

Su lengua era una húmeda y caliente demanda dentro de su boca, deteniéndose con la de ella hasta que tomó el control total y moviendo la punta de su lengua sobre su paladar. Había una deliciosa posesividad en la forma en la que la besaba, como si estuviera reclamándola como suya al mismo tiempo que quemaba los recuerdos de alguien más con ella. Y así fue. En un instante, no había nadie más que él.

Una mano bajó y su palma se extendió contra su mejilla, se deslizó por la curvatura de su cuello. Él la sostuvo allí, gentilmente y diferente de la fiereza de su beso. Así era como siempre quiso a Edward, como siempre soñó que sería, y como una vez quiso tener un sabor tan breve y divino.

Ella gimió, derritiéndose en él. Entre sus muslos, sufría por él. Su cuerpo…

Edward se echó para atrás, y ella abrió sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba con respiración entrecortada. Él la miró fijamente… la miraba como si ella hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo. Y él… él la había besado.

Caminando hacia atrás, Edward negó con la cabeza, sus manos apretándose a sus costados. —Esto… esto no pasó.

Ella parpadeó a través de la fuerza desgarradora en su pecho. —Pero… sí pasó.

Su rostro se hizo indiferente, impasible, y se sentía como si Bella hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago. —No. No —dijo—. No pasó.

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bella parpadeó lentamente. Oh, al diablo con su no, él no sólo se fue como si fuera la reina del drama. Ella iría a buscarlo y luego lo castraría.

Hizo una mueca de dolor. Bueno, quizás no a ese extremo, pero estaría condenada si le permitía besarla así y luego huir.

**…**

Bella iba bien en su a camino a emborracharse.

No una borrachera de quedarte-dormida-donde-sea o quítate-la-ropa, aunque con toda la familia alrededor esto podía haber sonado divertido, pero había sin duda un dolor de cabeza inducido por el vino acercándose.

Sentándose en un banco a lo largo de la extensa terraza en el exterior del edificio principal, inhaló el aroma de aire de la montaña y uvas. Los miembros de su familia y de la de Rosalie charlaban a su alrededor.

El zumbido de la conversación habría sido normalmente relajante ya que era una amante de todo tipo de ruido de fondo, pero ahora mismo, quería deslizarse a través de los estrechos espacios de la baranda de madera alrededor de la terraza y desvanecerse en la noche. Tomando otro sorbo, miró hacia el patio. Farolitos de papel colgaban de los postes a lo largo del camino de grava, lanzando una débil luz en los jardines.

Bajo la mirada a su tercera copa de Petit y reprimió una risita ahogada. Tan ligero, pero el fuerte repiqueteo en sus venas le ayudaba a facilitar la mezcla de vergüenza e insaciable lujuria que ardía en su estómago. Un sentimiento demasiado familiar después de un encontronazo bastante idiota con Edward.

La había besado.

Y luego, en el último momento, él le pidió que lo olvidara. Él había estado allí, la besó, y ella definitivamente tenía el corazón herido como prueba de que ocurrió. ¿Por qué la besó si estaba tan obviamente disgustado por la idea? Quién sabía. ¿Quizás la respuesta se encontraba en el fondo de su oscuro vino de color púrpura?

Las risotadas de su padre trajeron una leve sonrisa a su cara, y ella se giró en el banco. Él estaba al lado de su hermano y dos de los tres hombres Cullen. Edward se escondía en algún otro lugar, muy probablemente de ella. Después de haberla besado —y sintió la necesidad de seguirse recordando a sí misma que fue él quien la besó a ella— no lo había visto.

Como la niña que él la trató, se escondió en el baño mientras él guardaba su equipaje en la cabaña. No era su momento más orgulloso.

Bella no podía darle sentido a nada de eso, y no era justo. Con lo último con lo que quería lidiar durante la boda de su hermano era con esto. Era un momento para celebrar y reír, no un momento para añadir otra muesca en el cinturón de la humillación.

Pero, por supuesto, allí estaba ella, agradecida de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para ocultar el rubor que aún no había desaparecido. Peor aún, ese beso la había enviado en una espiral atrás en el tiempo, a una noche que no quería volver a recordar, pero tampoco quería olvidar. Sólo que ahora no podía detener la avalancha de pequeños fragmentos repitiéndose de esa noche.

Había sido su primer año en la universidad, y como de costumbre, estaba en medio de novios, todavía locamente enamorada de su amor de la infancia, y la feliz propietaria de un sexy vestido negro que meses de su investigación a tiempo parcial en la universidad había pagado.

La noche de la apertura de la discoteca de Edward, Komodo, lo cambió todo. Todos estos años y parecía como si fuera ayer. Las bebidas. El baile. Todo el mundo había estado allí —su hermano, Rosalie, los hermanos de Edward, sus amigos. Había sido una gran noche, una para celebrar. La noche fue un éxito, y Bella había estado increíblemente orgullosa. Mucha gente había dudado de él, pero ella nunca lo había hecho.

Fue pasado la hora del cierre. Su hermano y la mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido a casa cuando ella encontró a Edward en su oficina del tercer piso, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad. La línea recta de su espina dorsal, el perfectamente adaptado corte de su traje a través de sus amplios hombros le habían robado el aliento. Ella había estado de pie allí durante lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron probablemente segundos antes de que Edward se girara hacia ella y le sonrió…sonrió sólo para ella.

Bella se había adentrado en su oficina, felicitándole con entusiasmo por el éxito del club, y escuchando sus planes para abrir dos más: una en Bethesda y otra en Baltimore. Se sintió especial porque él la hubiera incluido en dicho conocimiento. Era como si ella fuera su igual por primera vez y eso la emocionó.

Ambos habían estado bebiendo, pero ninguno estaba borracho. Quizá había sido el valor proverbial en la botella, pero esto no podía ser la causante de lo que ocurrió después.

Ella se había movido hacia él, sólo para darle un abrazo de despedida, pero cuando sus brazos le habían devuelto este gesto y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, algo increíble y loco sucedió.

Edward la había besado —suavemente, cuidadosamente, y tan dulcemente que en un instante, ella pensó que todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Antes de darse cuenta, él se había sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero de su oficina y la atrajo hacia su regazo, y los besos… Oh, Dios, los besos entonces habían vuelto descaradamente carnales y demandantes, eróticamente prometedores. Sus dedos eran rápidos y hábiles, moviendo el cierre de su vestido, revelándole su mirada más caliente. Sus manos habían estado en todas partes, rozando sus pechos, furtivamente bajo su vestido, descubriendo por primera vez una de las rarezas de Bella: odiaba llevar bragas. Y él se había vuelto loco entonces, relajándose sobre su espalda, sus dedos encontrando sus lugares más recónditos y la penetro mientras su cuerpo y su lengua imitaban los movimientos.

Cuando ella gritó su nombre, él se había quedado increíblemente quieto, su respiración entrecortada un segundo antes de separarse de ella y terminar paseando a través de la habitación como un gato salvaje. No hubo tiempo para sentirse confusa. Edward se había asustado, anunciando la salida de su oficina, y al día siguiente, la llamó, disculpándose por su comportamiento ebrio, y prometió que nunca volvería a suceder.

Y no lo había hecho…al menos hasta hace varias horas.

Por lo menos ahora, no podía culpar al alcohol. No tenía ninguna excusa, pero él rompió su corazón en aquel entonces, rompiéndolo en un millón de pequeñas piezas inútiles. Por triste que fuera, ella no se había recuperado totalmente de su obvio arrepentimiento. Este escoció, dejó una dolorosa perforación que golpeaba en su pecho cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Obviamente, él no había estado tan atraído por ella como ella por él.

Claro, había algo entre ellos, pero era desigual. Ella quería más. Y él quería sólo una probada, la consiguió, y decidió que no quería saber nada más, el cuál solía ser su modus operandi. ¿Y hoy? Tal vez sólo se sentía aburrido. O tal vez quería ver si ella todavía lo quería y cuando lo comprobó, la descartó como lo hizo aquella noche.

Bella respiró fuerte. Él no era un chico malo, sin embargo; sabía eso. Sólo que no era el chico para ella.

Estúpidas lágrimas quemaron sus ojos, y parpadeó para alejarlas. Llorar por Edward había sido un hecho casi todas las noches en la universidad, especialmente cuando él empezó a salir con todas las mujeres de la ciudad después de la noche en su club y la posterior disculpa. Hubo tantas chicas que él nunca se molestó en mantener un patrón. No ayudó que todas eran iguales: increíblemente altas, de piernas largas, rubias y de pechos grandes.

Todo lo contrario de Bella.

Resoplando, tomó otro trago de su vino. Servido correctamente, supuso. Edward era y siempre sería un no-al-alcance-de-Bella. El beso fue un golpe de suerte, una brecha en la cordura.

—¿Bella? —La suave voz de Rosalie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. —Hola.

—Estás muy callada esta noche —La prometida se sentó a su lado, resplandeciente en su vestido de verano blanco—. ¿Estás preocupada por tu coche? Emmett dijo que la grúa se lo llevó por unas pocas horas.

—Oh, no, el coche está bien. Papá cambiará el neumático para mí mañana. Yo... sólo estoy asimilando todo. —La mirada de Bella revoloteó sobre los invitados—. Esto es realmente hermoso.

—¿Verdad? —Suspiró Rosalie—. Emmett y yo lo visitamos hace dos veranos, durante uno de los festivales que ofrecen un paseo en globo aerostático. Con la vista aérea, nos enamoramos del lugar.

—Puedo ver el motivo —Con Bella era más probable que se casara con un bebé en camino, que su culo entrara en un globo de aire caliente—. Debes de estar muy emocionada.

—¡Lo estoy! —Su sonrisa se incrementó en potencia, y Bella no pudo evitar devolver la expresión por encima del borde de su copa de vino. Las sonrisas de Rosalie siempre eran contagiosas—. Tu hermano es un hombre maravilloso, y yo no podría ser más feliz o más afortunada.

—Estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo.

Sus ojos se empañaron. —Sí, creo que sí. Esto es en cierto modo perfecto, ¿verdad?

Un nudo se formó de repente en la garganta de Bella, así que lo bajó con el resto de su vino. —Sí.

La mirada de Rosalie se deslizó hacia ella. —Te ves muy bien esta noche.

—¿En serio? —Cogió el vestido sin mangas de gasa azul que terminaba justo debajo de sus muslos. Era de un azul cobalto oscuro, pero no tenía nada de…Negó con la cabeza. Para no ir allí—. Gracias.

Un fuerte rugido varonil se levantó donde estaba su padre. Bella se volvió y su aliento se atascó en su garganta. Edward había llegado.

Bella miró su copa vacía y gimió en voz baja.

Rosalie le dio un codazo. —Él es algo más, ¿verdad?

Ella arqueó una ceja y murmuró—: Algo, está bien.

Confundiendo su comentario tan agradable, Rosalie continuó. —Emmett me contó que los tres eran los más cercanos a los hermanos Cullen. No puedo creer que sigan solteros. Cada uno de ellos es exitoso y guapo. —Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa—. Tu madre dijo que habías tenido un flechazo con Edward.

—¿En serio? —Bella desesperadamente comenzó a buscar al camarero que había visto antes con una bandeja llena de copas de vino.

Rosalie asintió. —Tan pronto como oyó que tu coche estaba pinchado, él salió corriendo para rescatarte —Se rió, y Bella quería golpear algo—. Ni siquiera había estado aquí por cinco minutos. Todo eso fue muy dulce.

Igual que antes, se negó a leer demasiado en sus motivaciones. Entonces, vio la impecable camisa blanca del sirviente. ¡Bingo!

—¿Has considerado alguna vez…?

Bella se volvió caliente y luego fría. —¿Considerado qué?

—Ya sabes, ¿ser más que amigos con Edward? Sé que ustedes dos se han conocido desde siempre, pero algunos de los mejores amores comienzan como amigos. Míranos a Emmett y a mí, por ejemplo. Fuimos amigos al principio.

Oh, dulce Niño Jesús. Bella comenzó a agitar su brazo al camarero como una loca.

—¿Sedienta? —preguntó Rosalie, sonriendo.

—Mucho —Arrancó una copa de la bandeja con un rápido agradecimiento y una sonrisa, y luego consideró agarrar dos si esta conversación era lo que ella creía que era.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron. —Y ya que ustedes dos se quedan juntos aquí, nunca habrá un mejor momento para explorar otras posibilidades que en un lugar tan romántico.

Oh, qué demonios. Bella tomó otro copa antes de que el camarero se escapara. Lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia :)**_

_**Saludos y nos leemos!**_

_**P.D.: Yo también intercambio lugar con Bella si ella no quiere a Edward ;P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de J. Lynn. Solo es una adaptación.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Edward se sentía malhumorado escuchando lo que sus hermanos y Emmett hablaban. Algo sobre la noche de bodas y el pánico escénico. ¿Qué diablos saben sus hermanos sobre la primera noche como marido y mujer? Tenían tanta experiencia como Emmett.

Su hermano mediano, Jasper, finalmente apareció y después de que el padre de Emmett se marchara a reclamar a su mujer por la noche, empezó a dar consejos.

—¿Te afeitas tus muchachos? —preguntó Jasper, sosteniendo una lata de cerveza, mientras que todos los demás tenían vino.

—¿Qué? —Emmett se rió.

—Afeitar los muchachos. —Sonrió Jasper—. A las chicas les encanta cuando están totalmente suaves.

No había duda en su mente que Jasper sabía exactamente lo que las damas amaban. Todo el mundo en DC creía que Edward era el hombre mujeriego del clan, pero en realidad, era Jasper.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de mis bolas contigo —dijo Emmett—. No ahora. Ni nunca.

Edward rió. —Gracias a Dios.

—Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces. —Jasper sonrió con esa sonrisa arrogante de él—. También debes llevar algunos juguetes. Eso hará...

Edward distrajo a su hermano en ese punto. No le sorprendería que Jasper ya tuviera la cabaña de luna de miel de Emmett decorada con todo tipo de cosas perversas sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Apoyado en la baranda, Edward se fijó en el grupo a su alrededor. La mayoría ya se había ido, incluyendo los padres de Emmett y Rosalie. La gente más joven aún estaba despierta —el tipo de gente que estaría en uno de sus clubes.

Su piel le picaba. Odiaba estar lejos durante días sin la capacidad de asegurarse que las cosas funcionaban sin problemas. Sus gerentes estaban en el sube y sube, más que eficientes para mantener las cosas sobre ruedas, pero a pesar de eso sería una noche lenta, lo pasaba fatal luchando contra el impulso de llamar y verificar cada cinco segundos.

Él también lo pasaba horrible no pensando en lo que sucedió en esa espantosa cabaña. Mierda. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿Besar a Bella… otra vez? Miró a Emmett y casi pudo sentir sus bolas siendo castradas. Y se lo merecía. Con su reputación, estaba seguro de que Emmett no estaría muy contento de saber que Edward se aprovechó de su hermana.

Aunque Emmett nunca lo había dicho —demonios, varias veces en realidad sugirió que Edward y Bella salieran juntos— no había manera de que eso fuera a suceder. Y dudaba que Emmett lo apoyara si se hiciera realidad, tomando en consideración el historial de Edward con las mujeres y el ADN que compartía con su padre. Las sugerencias de Emmett no eran una luz verde.

Cruzando los brazos, movió su mirada sobre el mar de rostros bebiendo y sonriendo a su alrededor.

Allí se encontraba ella, por los bancos. Tenía que estar en su cuarta copa de vino por ahora, debido a la cantidad de copas vacías que se posaban a su alrededor, y esta iba a ser una larga, aunque interesante, noche.

Bella.

Pequeña jodida Bella...

Cuando la había besado antes... Dios, no conocía a una mujer más sensible. La forma en que se arqueó contra él... El susurrante sonido femenino que hizo casi lo había deshecho y ese había sido su llamado de atención, pero ella había sido tan condenadamente caliente.

Todavía estaba demasiada malditamente caliente.

Edward cambió su postura, reprimiendo un gruñido. Lo que había ocurrido esta tarde, al igual que lo que pasó aquella noche en su club, fue un error. Un error que disfrutó, pero algo que no podía volver a suceder.

Era la hermana de su mejor amigo...

Quién ahora se encontraba ahora de pie en un banco, con una copa de vino medio vacía colgando de sus delgados dedos mientras balanceaba sus caderas al suave retumbe de la música que venía desde el interior.

Dios. Maldita sea.

Uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Emmett la abordó, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la puta lotería o algo así. Y cuando ella levantó sus brazos y su cuerpo se movió en curvas sensuales al ritmo de la música, el tipo pensó que sus posibilidades de tener suerte esta noche eran bastante altas.

Sin pensarlo, Edward se apartó de la barandilla y dio un paso hacia ellos. A segundos de caminar directo hasta ella y alejarla de ese maldito tipo, se obligó a detenerse. ¿Qué demonios hacía? No era su problema. Pero, maldita sea, si una parte de él quería que ella fuera su problema.

Volviendo a inclinarse sobre la barandilla, apretó la mandíbula cerrada con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dientes. ¿Quién era ese tipo hablándole, persuadiéndola a dejar la banca? ¿Robby? ¿Bobby? ¿Algún imbécil llamado así?

Quienquiera que fuese, se estiró, le puso las manos en las caderas y la levantó y la dejó sobre el suelo. Su risa suave viajó a través de la cubierta, y todos los músculos del cuerpo de Edward se tensaron.

—¿Qué te tiene de ese jodido humor, hermano? —exigió James.

Edward lo ignoró, incapaz de apartar la vista de la situación desarrollándose ante él.

Su hermano mayor siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué hace la pequeña Bella por allá?

—Nada más que meterse problemas —murmuró Edward.

James rió. —Tan sólo se está divirtiendo. No hay nada malo en bailar con un chico.

Él no concordaba.

—Ya no es una niña —agregó James, como si Edward necesitara ayuda para darse cuenta de eso.

La ira pinchaba en él. —Ni siquiera conoce a ese tipo.

—¿Y? —Y entonces, pareció entender—. Oh, hombre, tienes que estar bromeando.

La cabeza de Edward voló hacia su hermano. Cualquier otro hombre se habría acobardado por la peligrosa mirada en su rostro, pero no su hermano. Nada asustaba a James. —¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera tratas de fingir. —James meneó su cabeza y luego se echó a reír—. Te has enamorado de Bella.

Frunció el ceño. —No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

—Mierda. —James apoyó la cadera contra la baranda y miró por encima del hombro—. Emmett probablemente te dará una paliza.

_Como si yo no lo supiera, pero gracias por se__ñ__alarlo_. La mirada de Edward volvió de nuevo a Bella. Todavía había un poco de espacio entre ella y el tipo, pero le sonreía—el tipo de sonrisa que era inocente y sexy como el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, y los intestinos de Edward se contrajeron.

James apretó su hombro. —Pero creo que después de que te muela a palos, probablemente te agradecerá.

Dudoso. —¿Por qué?

Su hermano le devolvió la mirada como si Edward fuera un idiota. —Bella podría terminar con alguien peor.

—Guau. Gracias. —Una sonrisa irónica tiraba en sus labios.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Una vez que se haga a la idea de ti y de ella, estaría más que feliz por eso. Te conoce. Confía en ti.

Sí, y ese era otro problema. Emmett confiaba en Edward, así que hacer cualquier cosa con Bella era escupir en la cara de Emmett, porque no había ninguna duda en la mente de Edward que las cosas terminarían mal.

—Sí, eso no va a suceder —dijo finalmente.

James se quedó callado por un momento mientras su mirada se fijó en los árboles de uva meciéndose. —¿Quieres decirme por qué?

—¿Es necesario?

Hubo otra pausa y luego—: Simplemente no lo entiendo. Bella siempre te ha amado… no me des esa mirada. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa rara—. Ustedes dos estarían bien juntos, sería buena para ti.

Se negó a pensar siquiera en eso.

—Y eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella —agregó su hermano en voz baja.

Edward pasó una mano por su pelo. —¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

Demonios, en todo caso, su hermano debería llevar su pequeño culo de vuelta a su cabaña antes de que se meta en problemas con como-se-llame.

James rió entre dientes. —Parece que Emmett se está llevando a su novia detrás de los arbustos.

Y el infierno si Emmett no lo hacía, no podía culparlo. Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro, considerado regresar a la cabaña... o a dormir en el auto por la noche. Se hacía tarde y aquí de pie, mirándola…

La risa de Bella sonó como campanas de viento mientras se levantó en el aire, la copa de vino en el olvido. El tipo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Y eso fue todo.

Edward dejó de pensar. Apartándose de la barandilla, apenas registró a su hermano que dijo algo burlándose a su espalda ya lejos de él, mientras Edward merodeó por la cubierta y se colocó detrás del tipo, haciendo caso omiso de las risas lejanas de su hermano.

Por un momento, los dos frente a Edward no parecieron reparar en él, pero luego, la mirada de Bella pasó por alto y se desvió más allá del hombro del chico. El chico se tensó y luego se dio la vuelta. Una mirada a la cara de Edward dejó sin habla al idiota. Bien.

—Bella —dijo Edward, una voz sorprendentemente tranquila—. Es hora de volver.

Lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas encendidas graciosamente. —¿Por qué?

Su mirada debería haber dicho que realmente no tenía necesidad de explicar, pero era obvio que ella no veía las cosas claramente. —En serio, creo que es hora de dar por terminada la noche.

Bella hizo un mohín y luego, se volvió en busca de su copa. —Todavía es temprano. Y no estoy lista para regresar. Bobby, ¿has visto dónde puse mi copa? Está por aquí, lo juro.

Su negativa debió de haberle dado coraje al pequeño imbécil porque se plantó delante de Bella y Edward. —Me aseguraré de que vuelva segura a su habitación esta noche.

—Sí, eso no va a suceder.

Bobby, el-imbécil, se mantuvo firme mientras Bella escudriñaba los rincones oscuros, en busca de su copa perdida. —Está genial, hombre.

—Ella no es nada para ti. —Edward rozó pasando al individuo, dejándolo allí de pie con sus planes arruinados por la noche. De ningún modo en el infierno si él estaba vivo y respirando, un tipo como ese iba a terminar teniendo una aventura de una noche con Bella.

Gentilmente, Edward envolvió sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Bella y la apartó de donde una botella de vino se enfriaba con hielo. —Vamos, vamos a volver a nuestra habitación.

Le dio una mirada mordaz a Bobby, satisfacción se instaló en el vientre de Edward cuando sus palabras se hundieron y las cejas de Bobby se dispararon, las manos levantadas en señal de rendición mientras retrocedía. _S__í__, juego terminado, idiota._

Ella empezó a protestar, pero luego se tambaleó hacia la izquierda, apretando su mano a la boca y riendo. —Puede que esté un poco borracha. No demasiado, pero creo que podría estar bien si camino.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

Bella se rió de nuevo mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de espesas pestañas. —Te ves como si hubieras chupado algo agrio. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo bailaba y...

—¿Y qué? —gruñó por lo bajo.

Ella arrugó la nariz. —Bueno, yo... eh, no lo sé.

Rodó los ojos. —Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

—¡Oh, escúchate! Ordenándome ir la cama. Qué vergüenza —dijo, riendo mientras se liberaba del suave agarre—. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? La controversia, Edward.

—Bella...

Caminó por delante afectadamente, y él suspiró, arrastrándose tras ella. Sorprendentemente, se dirigía a la escalera que conducía al camino y lejos del vino, lo que era una cosa buena, supuso.

Pasando a James, le dirigió a su hermano una mirada antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario listillo. Y estaba en la punta de su lengua, también. Una cosa que James no hacía era tener relaciones de cualquier tipo. Su hermano se citó, claro, pero el infierno se enfriaría antes de que el hermano mayor sentara cabeza.

—Buenas noches —dijo James, riendo.

Edward lo ignoro.

Ella lo hizo bajar un escalón antes de que él se abalanzara, consiguiendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura estrecha. Se apoyó en él, y la llevó por las escaleras sin caerse y romper su cuello.

Conseguir llevar a Bella de nuevo a la cabaña fue una experiencia de paciencia y diversión renuente. Varias veces se separó de él y comenzó a vagar a Dios sabe dónde. Dudaba que ella supiera. A mitad de camino de regreso a su cabaña, se quitó los zapatos de tacón. Cerca de la cabaña al lado de la suya, se sentó en medio del camino iluminado por el pálido resplandor de la luna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Tomando un descanso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a ella por detrás. —No has caminado tanto.

—Parece que hemos caminado por siempre. —Inclinó la espalda contra sus rodillas y sonrió—. Soy una de esas chicas borrachas. Ya sabes, ¿el tipo que se sienta en el medio de la calle? ¡Dios... siento como si estuviera en la universidad de nuevo!

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Te sentabas en medio de la calle mucho cuando ibas en la universidad?

—Más veces de las que me acuerdo —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No me acuerdo de eso.

Levantó una mano y señaló hacia él, pero su objetivo era inestable, por lo que terminó haciendo estrellándosela en su cara.

Hizo una mueca y tomó su pequeña mano, dirigiéndola lejos de su rostro. —Ouch.

Bella no parecía darse cuenta de que casi le había. —Tú no estabas siempre por allí, ya sabes.

Edward peleó con una sonrisa cuando se inclinó, puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos y la levantó de nuevo. —¿Voy a tener que llevarte? Si es así, sería completar mi acto de caballero-en-brillante-armadura contigo.

—No eres un caballero —Tropezó al frente y luego se dio la vuelta, dándole una palmadita en el pecho con tanta fuerza que él gruño—. Pero que tipo eres. Tienes un buen corazón, Edward Cullen.

Guau. Había pasado "sólo borracha". —Está bien. Creo que voy a tener que cargarte.

Resopló. —Puedo caminar, muchas gracias. Quería descansar.

—Pensé que no estabas cansada.

—No lo estoy —argumentó.

La miró fijamente.

—Eres tan aburrido. —Bella se tambaleó a continuación y luego se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza sobre su cuello largo y elegante. Cuando su cabello estaba suelto, colgaba claramente hasta las caderas—. La luna es tan grande.

Había algo grande creciendo en sus pantalones. Y estaba bastante seguro de que lo convertiría en el peor tipo de bastardo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Edward era todavía un hombre y, fuera de los límites o no, Bella era... era Bella.

Mirando por encima del hombro, sonrió. —Estoy muy feliz por mi hermano —divagaba—. Ellos van a tener bebés, y voy a llegar a ser una tía. Puedo llevarlos al Smithsonian, enseñarles acerca de la historia y... y esas cosas.

—Vas ha convertir a esos niños, que aún no existen, en nerds.

Ella levantó el dedo, colocándolo a un centímetro de su cara, y tuvo ganas de lamerlo. —Los empollones son geniales. Tú no lo eres.

Edward rió mientras le tomó la mano, suavemente tirando hacia abajo del camino. —¿Qué tipo de cosas se les enseña?

—Oh, ya sabes, cosas... como la Guerra Civil y de lo importante que es cuidar de nuestros campos de batalla, conservar la historia... y voy a convencerlos para ser voluntarios.

—¿Lo harás? —Se encontraban casi en la puerta. A pocos pasos más.

Sacó su mano libre y lo empujó a la ligera. —Sí, lo haré. Soy buena en mi trabajo.

—No tengo ninguna duda. —Y no la tenía. Por supuesto, nunca le había dicho a Bella que se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que logró en la universidad o cómo ella siempre había estado en la lista del decano.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Confundido por eso, la siguió hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la orilla de la cama y se sentó pesadamente.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara con un tono fucsia en la esquina y luego, accionó el interruptor en la pared. Más luz era, probablemente, una buena cosa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —Echó un vistazo a la cama y luego a él—. ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas?

Edward se endureció dolorosamente ante la idea de estar sólo en la cama junto a ella. —Voy a tomar el sofá.

Lo miró pero no dijo nada. Necesitando alejarse, se acercó a su equipaje, sacó un par de pantalones ligeros y una camisa. —Voy a cambiarme en el baño.

—¿Por qué?

¿Era en serio que tendría que explicarle eso? Por sus grandes ojos, sería un sí. —Cámbiate mientras yo estoy allí, Bella.

Ella apretó los labios. —Podría haber bebido una... o cuatro... demasiadas copas de vino, pero no estoy borracha o estúpida.

Edward estaba seguro de la primera. Enviando una significativa mirada a su pasado, entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta, y se cambió rápidamente. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeña bolsa de objetos personales abierta en el lavabo.

Pasta de dientes, cepillo de pelo, algunos artículos de maquillaje. Cosas pequeñas, pero todo de ella. Extendió la mano, pasando los dedos sobre el mango del cepillo. Una imagen extraña, totalmente inapropiada de sus cosas extendidas por todo el lavabo en su apartamento llenó su cabeza. Un dolor surgió en su pecho apretado y familiar.

Hombre, necesitaba medicinas o algo así. Era una fantasía agradable, pero era sólo una fantasía.

Cuando pasó suficiente tiempo, regresó a la sala principal. Bella se encontraba todavía en la cama donde la había dejado, mirando la alfombra de oso en el suelo.

Suspiró. —Bella, ¿qué haces?

—Esa alfombra es realmente espeluznante, ¿no te parece?

Pasando al centro de la habitación, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No es algo que me gustaría puesto en mi lugar.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Voy a tener pesadillas sobre la cosa cobrando vida y mordiendo mi pie mientras duermo. Totalmente arruinará mi pedicura.

Su mirada cayó a sus pies delicados. No le importaría morder uno de ellos. —Bella, debes cambiarte para la cama.

Poniéndose de pie, tomó al borde de su vestido. Cuando la había visto antes, pensó que la sombra de azul había sido el color perfecto para ella.

Bella suspiró. —Duermo desnuda, y no traje nada de ropa para dormir. No creo que sea un problema...

_Oh, por el amor de Dios._

Imágenes de su piel brillante y lisa, roja como el satén, deslizándose debajo de las sábanas, llenó su cabeza. Su cuerpo sería como un arco tenso durante toda la noche, pero ahora su polla palpitante. El hambre en un nivel primitivo, crudo. Las cosas que haría con ella...

Y por eso no iba a hacer nada. No a Bella. Era demasiado buena.

Apartándose de ella, frenéticamente buscó una solución. —Tengo algunas camisas que serán lo suficientemente largas para que te las pongas. —Se dirigió en dirección a su equipaje, su miembro hinchado entre sus muslos, por lo que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que lo que deseaba, lo cual era extender esas piernas bonitas y hundirse dentro de ella, una y otra vez. _No va a pasar, muchacho, por lo que s__ó__lo c__á__lmate._

Tomó una camisa oscura y se volvió.

Bella se encontraba detrás de él. —Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes por qué? ¿Ponerte un poco borracha? —Edward sacudió la camisa—. Mantén los brazos hacia arriba.

Obedeció, levantándolos en el aire. —Lo siento por todo esto. —Su voz ahogada mientras la camisa de algodón se atascó por un momento por la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la tiraba hacia abajo—. Debes odiar esto —dijo, mientras su cabeza apareció a través.

—¿Odiar qué? —Tiró la camisa hacia abajo, y gracias a Dios, que era tan larga como el vestido. Furtivamente sus brazos debajo de la camisa, buscó la cremallera en la parte posterior. Los laterales de los brazos rozaron la curva de sus pechos, y se acercó sin darse cuenta.

—Estás pegado conmigo —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada.

Él frunció el ceño. —No estoy pegado a ti, Bella.

Ella no dijo nada.

Sus dedos encontraron la cremallera y tiró. El vestido descendió hacia abajo, reuniéndose alrededor de sus pies y sus manos... Maldita sea, tenía las manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Como recordaba, su piel era tan suave como la seda.

Edward necesitaba quitar sus manos y dar un paso atrás rápido, pero se tambaleó hacia delante, colocando sus pequeñas palmas en la cintura, rozando los muslos desnudos. Luego, ella colocó su mejilla contra su pecho y suspiró.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró.

Sintió algo en su pecho estacado. —Nena, ¿cómo me extrañas? Nos vemos todos los días.

—Lo sé. —Un suspiro diminuto—. Pero no es lo mismo. Nosotros no somos lo mismo. Y te echo de menos.

Dios, ¿no era eso verdad? Desde aquella noche en su club las cosas habían sido diferentes. Y en este momento, él se sentía congelado, atrapado entre saber que necesitaba poner distancia y el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Y cuántas veces la había tenido así? No en los últimos años, pero cuando era más joven, muchas veces.

El lugar extraño vacío en su pecho por lo general ignorado se calentó. Cuando era niño, él y sus hermanos no podían soportar estar en su casa fría, rodeado de sueños aplastados por su madre sobre el matrimonio y la ausencia de su padre, por lo que estar cerca de Emmett, Bella y su familia habían aliviado siempre esa soledad.

Especialmente Bella. Tenía una forma suya, siempre moviéndose alrededor de su corazón. Incluso, durante los momentos en que no había hablado realmente, existía en el fondo de su mente como un fantasma constante, rondándolo.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. —Yo... yo también te extraño.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió soñolienta, mirando hacia él con tanta confianza en sus hermosos ojos, y Dios, apuesto a que le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con ella, aquí y ahora. Su cuerpo gritaba por ello, lo exigía, de verdad.

Con más fuerza de voluntad de la que sabía que tenía, la guió hasta la cama en forma de corazón, sacó la colcha, y suavemente la sentó. En un giro inesperado del destino, ella no discutió con él, pero deslizó las piernas curvas, sexy debajo de la manta y la puso abajo.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó ella, bajando los párpados.

Edward se cernía sobre ella, bebiendo de la vista. Sabía exactamente cómo tenía muchas pecas en la nariz y las mejillas. Doce, para ser exactos. Sabía que la pequeña cicatriz debajo de su labio inferior, una sombra más blanca que el resto de su piel, era de un accidente de moto cuando tenía siete años. Conocía esos labios, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, podían ser tan expresivos.

Miró por encima del hombro. El sofá era largo y estrecho, sin duda, más cómodo que dormir en una pila de tablas.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

Forzando una sonrisa, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y luego, sin querer, su mano se quedó a lo largo de su mejilla, ahuecándola.

Ella se volvió hacia el gesto y otro suave suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. —El sofá tiene mi nombre en él —dijo.

—Hay más que suficiente espacio aquí. —Rodó sobre su costado, frente a él—. No muerdo.

El problema era, que tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera. —Estoy bien.

Sorprendentemente, se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera decir nada más, lo que era una buena cosa, porque si le ofrecía la cama de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera negarse por segunda vez.

Edward bajó sus labios a la mejilla y le dio un beso allí, antes de retroceder. Apagando la luz, se fue al sofá y se estiró, haciendo todo lo posible para sentirse cómodo. Ese dolor estaba en su pecho de nuevo, y esta vez, sabía que no era por la falta de sus abrazos.

Era por la falta de ella en su vida.


End file.
